Sheep 'n' Reef
Sheep 'n' Reef es el primer episodio de Happy Tree Friends: Good Grief!. Este episodio introduce a Fluffle, una oveja ingenua y sin sentido común. '.:Resumen:.' La nueva mascota de Fluffle le dará más problemas de lo esperado. '.:Trama:.' Todo empieza en una tienda de mascotas. Dentro, vemos a Fluffle, pensando en qué mascota llevarse. Ve varios peces pequeños, pero ninguno le convence. Luego, ve un tiburón en una enorme pecera, y decide llevárselo. Le da dos billetes y unas tres monedas a Lumpy, el encargado de la tienda, y sale de la misma, llevando a su nueva mascota en una bolsa de plástico gigante con agua adentro, dentro de un carrito rojo de juguete. Ya en casa de Fluffle, se ve que está leyendo un manual con instrucciones para cuidar debidamente de una mascota. Lo primero que debe hacer es alimentarla. Fluffle va a la cocina, abre la heladera y saca un jamón, una huevera con seis huevos y un frasco de mayonesa. Pone todo en una licuadora y lo licúa a máxima velocidad. El resultado es un tipo de pasta rosada, que Fluffle pone en un plato. Agarra el plato y una cuchara, y vuelve al comedor. Agarra un poco de comida con la cuchara y le trata de dar la comida al tiburón a través del vidrio de la pecera. Al darse cuenta de que no puede, se sube en un banco alto y estira la mano con la cuchara dentro de la pecera. El tiburón, obviamente, se come medio brazo de Fluffle junto con la cuchara. En la siguiente escena, Fluffle aparece con el brazo vendado, leyendo el manual sobre la mesa. De repente, suena el timbre. Fluffle deja el manual sobre la mesa y corre a abrir la puerta. Quien tocaba era Cuddles, que le pide un poco de azúcar. Fluffle va a revisar si le queda algo y le dice que pase. Mientras Fluffle busca el azúcar, Cuddles mira con atención al tiburón mascota de ésta, que está de espaldas a él. Para captar su atención, hace algunas caras burlonas. El tiburón se da vuelta, enojado, y empuja la pecera hasta que logra tirarla al piso, rompiéndola. Ya fuera de la pecera, el tiburón atrapa a Cuddles con su mandíbula, lo sacude y, cuando logra partirlo a la mitad, lo escupe contra la pared. Fluffle sale de la cocina, con un par de cubos de azúcar en una taza, y se encuentra con la pecera rota, el cadáver de Cuddles y a su tiburón mascota retorciéndose en un charco de la sangre de éste. Al ver esto, grita, y corre a llenar un balde de agua para tirarle encima al tiburón y que no se muera. Más tarde, Fluffle limpia el desastre mientras que el tiburón está de nuevo en la bolsa del principio del episodio. Cuando termina, se fija en el manual arriba de la mesa qué debe hacer ahora. Lo que sigue es sacarlo a pasear. Agarra el carrito y empuja a su mascota dentro de él. Sale de la casa tirando del carrito, paseando a su tiburón, con el manual abajo de lo que queda de su brazo izquierdo. Pasa cerca de Toothy, quien está enseñándole a Flaky a andar en bicicleta. Flaky se encuentra sentada en su bicicleta, justo antes de una bajada. Al ver a Fluffle pasear al tiburón, se asusta y por accidente cae por la bajada junto con la bicicleta. Baja gritando a gran velocidad, y al ver una cáscara de banana en el piso se cubre los ojos, esperando una caída. Por accidente, esquiva la cáscara de banana. Al darse cuenta, suspira de alivio, pero se asusta de nuevo cuando ve unos tachos de basura frente a ella. Al estrellarse con los tachos de basura, sale disparada y cae encima de un camión de helados con un cono gigante decorativo en el techo, el cual le atraviesa la cabeza. El foco de la historia vuelve a Fluffle y su mascota, quienes llegan a la playa. Fluffle lleva el carrito con el tiburón hacia el agua y lo suelta para que nade un poco. Abre el manual y ve que lo que debe hacer ahora es jugar con su mascota, representado por un dibujo de una pelota de playa. Fluffle se da vuelta y ve un pequeño puesto de artículos de playa atendido por Lifty y Shifty. Les lleva el manual y les pregunta si tienen una pelota como la del dibujo. Lifty se fija entre las cosas que tienen a la venta y ve que no hay ninguna pelota de playa. Cuando le va a decir a Fluffle que no hay pelotas, Shifty lo calla y señala a Giggles y Petunia, quienes estaban jugando con una pelota de playa. Shifty manda a Lifty a que vaya a robarles la pelota. Lifty deja el puesto y se acerca a Giggles y Petunia. Por accidente, Petunia golpea muy lejos la pelota, que va a parar al agua. Ambas corren a buscarla, y Giggles queda esperando mientras Petunia entra al agua a agarrar la pelota. De pronto, el tiburón la agarra de los pies con sus mandíbulas. Petunia grita e intenta escapar, y se sujeta de Giggles, que la intenta ayudar a salir. Aún con toda su fuerza, no es rival para el tiburón, que las empuja a ambas hacia él. El tiburón le arranca las piernas a Petunia y las escupe. Luego, al darse cuenta de que intenta escapar de nuevo, la atrapa con su mandíbula y la devora. Giggles nada rápidamente intentando escapar, pero no lo logra, y el tiburón también se la come. Lifty, al ver lo que el tiburón hizo con Giggles y Petunia, sale corriendo sin mirar atrás y termina saliendo de la playa y llegando a la carretera, donde un auto, conducido por The Mole, se estaciona sobre él. Mientras tanto, Fluffle, que esperaba a que le dieran su pelota, se aburre de esperar y vuelve con su mascota. Se para cerca del tiburón y le da unas palmadas en la cabeza, lastimándose con su piel rugosa. De repente, el tiburón le come la cara. Fluffle cae al agua, y el tiburón la devora. Antes de que termine el capítulo, el tiburón eructa y deja salir un hueso, el cual sale disparado hasta Shifty, atravesándole el pecho y matándolo. '.:Moraleja:.' "There are plenty more fish in the sea!" ("¡Hay muchos más peces en el mar!") '.:Personajes:.' '.:Principales:.' *Fluffle *El tiburón '.:Secundarios:.' *Cuddles *Flaky *Lifty *Shifty *Giggles *Petunia '.:Apariciones:.' *Lumpy *Toothy *The Mole '.:Muertes:.' *Cuddles es mordido hasta ser partido a la mitad por el tiburón mascota de Fluffle. *La cabeza de Flaky es atravesada por un cono de helado gigante. *Petunia, Giggles y Fluffle son devoradas por el tiburón mascota de esta última. *Lifty es aplastado por el auto de The Mole. *Shifty es atravesado por un hueso. '.:Heridas:.' *Medio brazo de Fluffle es arrancado y comido por su tiburón mascota. *Las piernas de Petunia son arrancadas por el tiburón de Fluffle. *Fluffle se lastima la mano al palmear la cabeza del tiburón. *La piel de la cara de Fluffle es arrancada y comida por su tiburón mascota. '.:Galería:.' sharkfinished.png|El tiburón mascota de Fluffle. '.:Trivia:.' *El nombre del episodio es un juego de palabras entre "sheep" (oveja, en referencia a Fluffle) y "Beef and Reef", una forma de llamar a los restaurantes que sirven carne y mariscos en Australia. *Los únicos personajes que no mueren son los que tienen un rol de aparición. *Todos los personajes femeninos que aparecen en el episodio mueren. *La moraleja de este episodio es muy similar a la del episodio canon Sea What I Found. *Por alguna razón, cuando Fluffle ve la pecera rota, a Cuddles muerto y a su tiburón en el piso, se preocupa por el tiburón y no le presta atención a Cuddles. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:JunTyphlosion Categoría:Episodios de Happy Tree Friends: Good Grief!